The Black Book
by Ari the Catilian Goth
Summary: Hermione recalls her boyfriends and the events that happened on her 18th birthday. Read and review!


  
  


'_I couldn't believe it_,' Hermione wrote, pausing momentarily. For the whole hour of potions she had not been taking notes as Professor Snape and everyone had suspected, but had been writing in her black book that her current boyfriend had given to her for her recent 18th birthday. She smiled as she remembered back to that day.

Ginny had been first to greet her that day. At first it seemed that she had totally forgotten that is was Hermione's birthday.

"I stayed up last night sewing as much as I could. Even with magic it's incredibly difficult. ," She said with a yawn. Next to her was a box of assorted clothes; scarfs, hats, socks, shirts and mittens.

"Oh, thanks. Are you going to continue S.P.E.W? When I leave that is." Hermione stepped down from the stairs that led to the dormitory.

"Oh, uh . . . well," Ginny stuttered. Ginny was all for setting the elves free, but this knitting thing was getting annoying.

Hermione laughed. "That's okay. I didn't expect you too anyway."

Ginny sighed in relief. She stood up and put the box of clothes behind a table in the corner so it would not be tampered with and headed out of the common room. "And by the way," she said, suddenly turning around, "Happy birthday." She winked and walked out.

Hermione smiled and picked up Crookshanks. The ginger hair cat let out a squeaky meow and pushed her hand with his head. She sat down with the purring cat in her lap for a while, imagining how far she could take S.P.E.W.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two closest friends walked into the common room from their dormitory.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said.

"Hi," Ron said stubbornly. 

"Uh, yeah," Harry continued. "Happy birthday. He wasn't even looking at her though. His eyes darted around the room waiting for Ron to say the same. When he realized that Ron was being stupid, he smiled awkwardly and nudged him in the ribs--hard. 

"Ouch!" Ron yelped. "Right. Happy birthday." He glared at Harry while he said it then turned on his heels and briskly walked out.

  


Harry watched him leave and as soon as he figured Ron was out of earshot he began to apologize."Sorry about him," he said pointing in the direction Ron went off in.

"It's okay–," Hermione started.

"He's just sour you dumped him. Especially since you are with...well, you know," he explained. Hermione nodded. She did know that ever since they broke up things wouldn't be the same for a long time if ever.

"But don't worry about him," Harry added quickly as he saw the disappointed look on her face. "He'll get over it and come to his senses eventually. Happy birthday." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Thanks," she whispered when he was gone.

She went on petting Crookshanks and she suddenly remembered her first boyfriend, Viktor Krum. Viktor was a Quidditch player and a conceded one at that. If it was possible, he was even more into his looks than Quidditch. All he did was comb his hair and play sports. Hermione as clever as she was, didn't see it and though he was much deeper than that. 

Hermione had visited Viktor over the summer, just before 6th year started. That was when the two year relationship fell apart. Innocent and adolescent, Hermione and Viktor were alone in his locked bedroom. Sure, there was some kissing...okay, there was a lot of kissing. Everything had been going good until she felt his hand go up the back of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked shocked as she pulled away. 

"What do you think?" Viktor replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"No!" Hermione yelled when Viktor began to kiss her neck attempted to unbutton the front of her blouse. "I don't want to do this."

"If you loved me you would." Viktor said almost automatically, his eyes pleading. 

Hermione stared at him annoyed. "And if you loved me, you'd understand that I don't want to do this," she retorted. 

Needless to say, there was a huge falling out between the two. They didn't do anything and with in an hour of the incident Hermione was on her way home. She hadn't seen or spoken to Viktor since. 

But her break with Ron had been much more difficult. They had been close friends since there first year of Hogwarts. Even during there loving relationship the two argued...constantly. And it was always a "I-am-right-and-you-are-not" petty little argument, such as there last one as a couple.

"No," Hermione said.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_!"

"_Yes!"_

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Stop damn it!" screamed Ginny from behind them.

Ron and Hermione jumped from shock and let go of each others hand to face her. She had stopped in the middle of the hall a few feet behind Harry. 

"What?" Ron asked calmly as if nothing had happened. 

"What?!" Harry answered for Ginny. "All that bickering! I swear my head is going to explode."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and said. "Your head can't explode. Its physically impossible."

"Honestly!" Ginny said, choosing to ignore Hermione's idiotic answer. "How do you two expect to stay together if you fight all the time?"

"I don't know," Hermione said absent mindedly. She adjusted the promise ring on her finger on her wedding finger. Ron had given it to her since he too knew that they fought a lot. If she ever took it off it went they had to talk. And only once did they have to talk. 

Ron had walked into the common room and thrown his bag down on the table. It was Friday and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. He yawned and headed for the boy's dormitory. Just as he turned he caught a glimpse of a small metal object on the table, across from his bag. The pink gem looked vaguely familiar. Then he realized it was the ring he had given to Hermione nearly six months pervious. *There was a funny feeling in his stomach as if he had missed a step while going down stairs. Picking up the ring, he opened his mouth to ask why it was there and not on his girlfriend's finger. But he couldn't. His voice was lost in the confusion of it all.

After a while, Ginny and Harry came in only to find Ron sitting at the table with a ghostly white complexion. 

"You okay?" Harry asked, slightly worried about the paleness in Ron's color. But Ron didn't respond. He just sat there, staring at the ring as he twirled it between his thumb and fore finger as if it would suddenly disappear and the whole thing would have never happened. 

"Uh-oh," Ginny whispered, staring with her eyes wide at the promise ring. "Hermione!" she called as she ran up the dormitory stairs. 

Ginny burst in suddenly, scaring Hermione half to death. "What is it Gin?" Hermione asked as Ginny impatiently grabbed her right hand.

"Where's your ring?"

"In the common room," she said slowly as if explaining it to a 3 year old.

"For any specific reason?"

Hermione hesitated and looked at Ginny sadly. She finally managed to say quietly, "Yes." Looking ashamed, she let her head hang and focused on the ground.

"Damn," Ginny said letting go of her wrist. "Harry and I will leave then so you can talk to Ron." With that she turned and practically ran out of the room.

"Come on Harry," she said walking past him.

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

"I said COME ON!" Ginny barked. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out, muttering at how utterly idiotic he had become.

Hermione took a deep breath before walking out after Ginny and Harry had left. There was an awkward silence as she found her seat across from Ron. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"So," said Ron, clearing his voice. "What's up?" His voice actually cracked a little and he tried to hide it with a cough. He put the ring down in front of her.

"Ron," she said softly, putting her hand over his. "I love you, I really do, but I think it's best if we are just friends."

"Why?" Ron asked squeakily, once again coughing a bit to hide it.

"I thought I love you, and I do, but not in that way."

"Are you saying?" he started, but that huge lump in his throat wouldn't allow him to finish.

"Yes Ron," Hermione continued for him. "As much as I regret it...it's over." She stroked his hand with her thumb. Then she opened his hand palm up and placed the ring right in the middle of his hand and laid his fingers over it.

Getting up, she walked over to him. He didn't move.

"Ron," she said just as softly as before. He still didn't move. Hermione grabbed his chin so he was looking at her and unexpectedly sat on his lap. Even more unexpected, she kissed him. He felt a wave of disappointment hit as she pulled away and realized that would probably be the last time they would ever kiss.

As her soft lips pulled away Ron felt a lot of resentment towards her. "Keep it," he said forcing the ring in her hand. Then getting up and leaving Hermione feeling helpless he ran out of the room.

"Ow!" Hermione hissed at Crookshanks, who brought her crashing back to reality by kneading her leg.

"I'd better go anyway," she told that cat as if he had understood. Crookshanks looked up at her with his beautiful, emerald green eyes. Actually, his eyes looked exactly like Harry's.

At he great hall it seemed that everyone knew it was her birthday. Shouts of, "Happy birthday!" came from all corners of the room. A flash went off in her face, no doubt from Colin's camera.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Colin and Dennis said in unison.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said, beaming at them. She sat down at her usual spot where a stack of envelopes awaited her.

"Who are they from?" Colin asked curiously

"Mum and Dad, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George, Neville, and Seamus." Hermione said flipping through them quickly.

"What did your parents send you?" Harry asked.

"Money probably," Hermione said as she carefully opened the letter. . "Not that it'll be any used here! This isn't wizard's money...it's not even British money. This is an American bill!" 

Ron looked at her confused and Harry took the dollar to examine it. Hermione was shocked as she read the letter aloud:

  


"Dear Hermione,

Happy birthday darling. We can't tell you how proud we are of you and your accomplishments. There are no words to describe the love we have for you.

We know that you may not be able to use this money anywhere in Britain but we know where you can use it. For your birthday/ graduation present we are going to spend the summer in America. You may bring your friends if you'd like. We hope to hear from you soon! Again, happy birthday.

Love,

Mum and Dad"

  


Hermione smiled excitedly as she folded the note and put it back into it's envelope. She had visited a lot of places but she had never been to America, the one place she wanted most to see. 

"Cool," said Harry handing back the unfamiliar bill. 

"Hey babe," whispered a deep voice in Hermione's ear. "Happy birthday," he said slipping an envelope in her already huge stack. 

"Thanks." She gazed into his beautiful smokey grey eyes. His face came closer to hers until she felt his lips pressed against hers.

"Ugh. Must you?" Ron murmured.

"Look Weasley," Draco said annoyed as he pulled away from Hermione. "This is what couples do. Or have you forgotten?"

"Don't you understand? I went out with Hermione first. I made out with her. Kissing her, Malfoy, is almost the same as kissing me," Ron explained. 

Harry covered his mouth to avoid spitting out his pumpkin juice in the event of the laugh attack ready to burst out of him. Hermione frowned at Ron. Draco had the most disgusted look on his face. 

"Where the bloody hell did you come up with that mad idea? Well, it doesn't really matter weasel. Hermione is mine because you screwed up. And you aren't going to get her back." He ended with a smirk. 

"Draco!" Hermione said disapprovingly. She got up, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. 

"You know its hard on Ron to see us together, Draco. Please don't patronize him," Hermione pleaded in Ron's defense. 

"Yeah, yeah. Here," Draco said, not even taking the time to let what Hermione said register. "Happy birthday."

The rectangular present was wrapped in a lovely golden paper with a dark red bow on top. It was heavy and felt like a book. And it was. Hermione ripped the paper (in a very careful manner) to reveal a decent sized, black leather bound book. The edges of the book where gold and each page beheld a fancy embroidery at the bottom.

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "Draco! It's wonderful!"

"Thought you'd like it," he said with a heart filled smile. "Open to the first page," he urged. 

She quickly flipped open the book. Draco's neat cursive handwriting covered the full page. "Read it aloud," he said.

  


"Dear Hermione,

Let me start off by saying I hope your 18th birthday was truly special. You have certainly made my entire experience at Hogwarts enjoyable. I know it's against my fathers wishes to be seen with you, but I don't care. I like you too much. I hope you can forgive my petty comments from the past and come to realize that I am no longer in my father's frame of mind

Hermione I don't know what I'd do without you. Maybe I would die. That's how much I care about you. I hope you feel the same. 

Perhaps you don't see the point I am about to make...."

  


Most of the students had now gathered in a small circle around the two of them. Hermione could see Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eye. Other than that, she couldn't recognize anyone else. She didn't even look up at Draco.

  


"What I am, trying to say," Hermione continued as Draco said it in unison with her, "is that I love you. Will you marry me?"

  


There were a few gasps as they said this. Hermione looked up, emotion welling up so much that her vison was blurry do to her tears. She blinked and could she clearly again as a tear rolled down her cheek. She now saw that Draco, one knee on the floor and an enormous diamond ring still in it's case, in his hand. She let out a laugh to keep from breaking down. Her knees felt like jell-o as she too kneeled down. 

"I love you too Draco, and yes...I'll marry you," she stated through tears. Draco smiled and a tear fell from his soft, sparkling grey eyes. He slipped the ring on her finger; a perfect fit. Hermione flung her arms around him and locked him in a passionate kiss. There was an uproar from the surrounding crowd. The pulled away and laughed.

"I love you," Hermione mouthed as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too," Draco replied smiling. 

  


_But for as long as I live I will_ _never forget the disapproving look on Ron's face. He didn't move for a long time, just stared at me astonished. When he finally did move, I was informed by Harry that he had run to his dormitory. Ginny told me that night that he had been in suck a state of depression that he ignored everyone and everything. _

_ I had been sitting in to common room, writing a letter to Mum and Dad, explaining that it would be a LONG engagement, when Harry came down and sat next to me._

_ "Ron is way too depressed," he said. "Please, talk to him."_

_ I started to say, "I don't think he wants to talk to me." but Harry cut me off._

_ "Just talk to him," he begged. I sighed and got up, heading to their dormitory._

_ At first I didn't see him and I turned to walk out and ask Harry if he was in there. Just as I was in the doorway heading out, I heard "How could you?" _

_ I quickly turned around in the direction of his voice. "Ron?" I whispered. It was silent, except for the shuffling of his clothes as he rose from the ground behind his bed._

_ "You were supposed to be mine, Hermione," he said as a CLINK! Sound came directly in front of me. From the light of the moon I would make out the promise ring. I picked it up and held it to my heart. _

_ "Ron," I say quietly, moving towards him._

_ "Save your bullshit for someone who cares, whore."_

_ I got annoyed with this. Did he just call me a whore? Though I am not as emotionally sensitive to the name mudblood any more, I am very upset that he called me that. I am not a slut and don't appreciate being labeled as one, especially by him. With all the anger building up because of his comment I slapped him. _

_ He was caught unaware and held his cheek were a burning red mark lay imprinted. Immediately knowing neither one of us meant our actions, I hugged him. He hugged back and we stood there crying like newborn babies until Harry came in and knocked some sense back into us. _

_ The next day I received Ron's blessing._

_ Draco and I are now planning to be married in about a year (much to the relief of Mum and Dad). He is traveling to America with us in a few months. Despite his snide comments from previous years, I love him. I really do. And I wouldn't have wanted him any other way._

  


_~*~THE END~*~ _


End file.
